


Máme rádi Mikea

by squire (orphan_account)



Series: Translations [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/squire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jakože fakt opravdu jo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Máme rádi Mikea

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Like Mike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/626492) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



Aneb pár věcí, které Sherlock a John nebudou dělat nikdy, ale vůbec nikdy – kromě tohoto příběhu, kde budou…

 

  1.   **Kupříkladu, nanášet jeden druhému mejkap.**



Jednoho nesmyslně teplého odpoledne v pozdním září John přišel domů z nemocnice o trochu dřív a našel Sherlocka v koupelně, jak si pohrává se rtěnkou. Smítka prachu poletovala v slabém podzimním slunečním světle a vytvářela auru okolo jeho vlasů, stažených dozadu z čela jednou z Johnových kravat. John se opřel o rám dveří a pozoroval, jak si Sherlock patlá na rty barvu připomínající sraženou krev.

„Ale Sherlocku. Nikdo ti nikdy neřekl, že jsi krásný od přírody, tak jak jsi?“ John si založil ruce a usmál se. Sherlock našpulil rty, soustředil se na svůj obraz v zrcadle a neodpověděl.

„Řekni mi, prosím, že je to kvůli případu.“ John lehce naklonil hlavu, zdvořile ale se zájmem. Teď viděl, že Sherlock taky provedl něco se svýma očima, něco, co vyústilo ve slepené řasy a vpravdě otřesný odstín azurových očních stínů. Sherlock teatrálně vzdychl a protočil na něj v zrcadle jedno v nánosu řasenky pohřbené oko.

„Ovšem, Johne.“

John si ho prohlížel. „Mám se vůbec ptát?“

„To bych ti neradil.“

„Dobrá.“ John se nehýbal.

„Ještě něco?“ optal se Sherlock.

John pozoroval jeho rty, které byly popravdě jako stvořeny pro kosmetiku. „No, já jen… myslím, že ta barva je na tebe moc tmavá, nic víc.“

Sherlock vzdychl a ignoroval ho.

„Vždycky jsi mi připadal spíš jako růžový typ. Možná světle šeříkový.“

Mlčení.

„Taky to děláš úplně blbě, jestli tě to zajímá. Ale co, já si jdu udělat čaj.“ John se otočil k odchodu. Sherlock se konečně odvrátil od zrcadla.

„Co tím myslíš?“

„Tak zaprvé ty oči.“ John se zastavil. „To jako vážně? _Modré_ stíny? A proč tak moc? Copak ti maminka neřekla, že méně znamená více?“

Sherlock se podíval do zrcadla a prohlédl si svůj odraz. „Jak proboha–“

„Mám přece sestru. Strávil jsem hodiny a hodiny čekáním před koupelnou, zatímco ona experimentovala se svým obličejem. Dokonce jsem si prošel pár proměnami sám, čas od času.“

Zajímavé. „Vážně?“

„Všechny inkriminující fotografie byly zničeny, takže se ani nenamáhej.“

„Hmmm.“ O tom by se dalo pochybovat. Sherlock posmrkl. Zvedl bradu a našpulil rty. „Já myslím, že jsem odvedl výbornou práci.“

John pokrčil rameny. „Jak myslíš.“

„To má být sázka, nebo mi chceš opravdu pomoct?“

„Co bys chtěl radši?“

Sherlock pozdvihl obočí a přemýšlel. „Fajn. Pusť se do toho.“

John si skousl koutek úst a přešel až k němu. „Posaď se,“ nařídil. Sherlock ho poslechl a usadil se na kraji vany, svíraje porcelánovou hranu silněji, než bylo doopravdy třeba. John svraštil obočí a studoval objekt svého budoucího úsilí se soustředěním, které Sherlocka trochu rozhodilo. Konečně John pokývl, navlhčil ručník a pečlivě utřel Sherlockův obličej dočista.

„Zaprvé, vždycky začínej s prázdnou paletou,“ řekl. Chytil Sherlocka pod bradou a lehce ji nadzvedl, naklonil nalevo, pak napravo. Sherlock vyčkával, nezvykle tichý.

„Dobrá tedy,“ řekl John. „Jdeme na to. Normálně bych začal hydratačním krémem s UV faktorem, protože jsi zatraceně bledý a slunce způsobuje stárnutí pleti, hrozně. Koupil jsi nějaký?“

„Ehm–“

„Nevadí. Tenhle krok přeskočíme. Dneska.“

„Fajn.“

„Ale do budoucna–“

„ _Fajn._ “

„Dobře. Copak tu máš dál?“ John bryskně tlesknul a prozkoumal Sherlockovu sbírku kosmetiky. Vybral si malou, béžovou tubičku. „Korektor,“ řekl, neobyčejně potěšen.

„Johne–“

„Ššš. Dávej pozor. Je to kvůli případu, ne? Dobrá. Tohle si naťupej pod oči a podél nosu a na bradu. Rozetři do ztracena poťukáváním, nikdy to nešmatlej.“

„Jasně.“

„Další – báze. Tohle není ideální odstín, ale bude stačit. Příště nakupuj v oddělení pro upíry. Jo a pamatuj si, vždycky to rozetři až k linii čelisti.“

Sherlock slyšitelně polkl, když Johnovy prsty začaly jemně poklepávat jeho obličej. Johnův teplý dech se přes jeho tváře nesl v malých závanech, zatímco John pracoval.

„Johne–“

„ _Vždycky_ ,“ John pravil nesmiřitelně. „Žádné výjimky.“ Pár chvil pracoval v soustředěném tichu. Sherlock zavřel oči na déle než mrknutí a snažil se ignorovat (smyslné) jemné pohyby Johnových lehce zhrublých prstů po jeho bradě. „Prima. Další na řadě by byla obvykle tvářenka, ale nezdá se mi, že bys nějakou potřeboval.“

„Cože?“

„Úplně ti zrudly tváře.“ John starostlivě naklonil hlavu. „Není ti zle?“

„Je. Ne. Fajn. Je mi výtečně.“ Sherlock otevřel oči, rychle zamrkal, myslel studené myšlenky a díval se všude možně, jen ne na Johna.

„Hmmm. Budeme to muset vynechat, ale jednou ti to předvedu. Je to umění samo o sobě.“

„Neříkej.“

„Nemáš tu žádnou tužku na oči, a přitom ta je perfektní pro vytváření všelijakých elegantních výrazů.“ Zarazil se. „Nebo svůdných, pokud je to to, o co se tu snažíš.“

„Moc vtipné.“

John zdvihl malou krabičku. „Oční stíny.“ Povzdechl si. „Fajn, bude to muset být modrá, ale ne tak moc, kolik jsi tam nakydal prvně.“ Začal si broukat pod vousy, jak pracoval, cosi moderního a populárního a pitomého, co Sherlock neznal. „Výtečně. Teď řasenku. Podívej se nahoru – dolů – oukej. A nakonec, rty. Konturovací tužka by byla nejlepší, ale dnes nám bude stačit rtěnka.“

Dal jednu ruku Sherlockovi pod bradu a lehce mu zaklonil hlavu. „Otevři pusu. Jen trochu. Tak. Výborně.“ Rozetřel trochu barvy na prst a najednou se zarazil, na pochybách, prst ztuhlý ve vzduchu jen kousek na jeho rty.

„Co se děje?“ V malé místnůstce nebylo horko, ale Johnova košile byla propocená v podpaždí.

„Nic.“ John se krátce nadechl a použil jeden prst na nanesení barvy na jeho rty, jemně, lehounce. Jediným zvukem okolo byly Sherlockovy zrychlené nádechy a výdechy.

„Chvěje se ti ruka,“ řekl Sherlock, aby prolomil mlčení.

„Nemluvit,“ řekl John. Narovnal se a poodstoupil, prst si utřel do kalhot. Dlouhou chvíli zíral na svůj výtvor, pak polkl a odvrátil pohled. „Fajn. Hotovo.“ Sherlock se postavil a otočil se k zrcadlu. Zarazil se. Otočil hlavu na jednu stranu, pak na druhou. Naklonil se blíž, pak ještě blíž, pak tak blízko, že se špičkou nosu málem dotkl zrcadla.

„No?“ zeptal se John.

„No – zcela jasně ses minul povoláním, Johne,“ řekl Sherlock konečně. „Vypadám… vypadám _fantasticky._ “

John přikývl. „Jo. Jo, vypadáš, i když to říkám já.“

„Zjevně tyhle ruce mají na víc než jen na doktořinu.“ Sherlock se usmál a pak se z náhlého popudu sklonil a přitiskl rty na Johnovu tvář, zanechav svítivou skvrnu ve tvaru svých rtů rovnou nad hranou jeho čelisti.

John se překvapeně nadechl. Zarazil ruce do kapes a udělal krok zpátky. Sherlock si ho změřil krásně nalíčenýma očima.

„Máš na sobě rtěnku,“ poukázal.

„To nevadí.“ John na něj zíral dál, s ústy pootevřenými a lehce zrudlý.

„Co se děje?“

„Nic.“ John sklapl tak prudce, až mu nahlas cvakly zuby. Potřásl hlavou. „Nic. Jen bys měl doopravdy zapřemýšlet nad vytrháním obočí,“ řekl. 

 

//

 

2\. **Nebo hrát pantomimu….**

Jednoho vlhkého a zamračeného dne uprostřed října byl John málem postřelen, málem. Ale místo aby padl na kolena, vzdal díky nebesům a zaslíbil kterémukoliv božstvu své budoucí prvorozené dítě a pak zamířil do nejbližší hospody, kde by se řádně zdrátoval jako každý _normální_ člověk, John hbitě skočil do Temže a skoro se utopil. Sherlock okamžitě skočil za ním, načež se taky málem utopil. Bylo to o vlásek, ale nakonec hněv zvítězil nad podchlazením a Sherlock a jeho velký, dlouhý a neobyčejně-těžký-když-mokrý kabát dokázali vytáhnout Johna na břeh, kde pak všichni tři leželi, mokří, lapající po dechu a klepající se v bahně, šťastní díky vědomí, že nakonec přece jen neumřou, aspoň ne teď.

„To byla taková hloupost,“ dostal ze sebe nakonec Sherlock. „Tak strašně, strašně _hloupá_. Rozumíš? Dokáže ten tvůj malý hloupý mozeček pochopit, jak neuvěřitelně _hloupé_ to bylo?“ Věděl, že se opakuje, ale ta do nebe volající hloupost té situace si to zasloužila. Byl tak naštvaný, že sotva hýbal rty, a nejen protože mu připadaly jako dva kousky ledu vyřezané do většího kusu ledu. Ostrý, naštvaný pocit se mu rozlézal po hrudi jako ledové krystaly, což bylo dokonalé přirovnání, protože mu byla _děsná_ zima.

John kašlal a klepal se. „Promiň,“ řekl. Nevypadal ale, že by mu to bylo zvlášť líto. Vypadal unaveně a spíš šedě. Vypadal jako někdo, kdo měl ještě před chvílí duši na jazyku. Usmál se, úplně hloupě. „Skoro jsem ho ale dostal.“

„Na. Tom. _Nezáleží_. Ty. Ty. Ty. Jsi. Tak.“ Sherlock nenacházel slov. Chtěl říct zase hloupý, ale neodvažoval se. Na to byl moc promrzlý a naštvaný. Chtěl Johnem zatřást, aby lépe vyjádřil svou nebetyčnou nespokojenost, ale neudělal to. Namísto toho on a jeho kabát vstali, těžce a mokře a neelegantně, popadli Hloupého Johna hrubě za loket a odvedli ho domů.

Po dvou dnech vršení početných, vysoce inteligentních a vynalézavých urážek, které neobsahovaly slovo _hloupý_ , Johnovým směrem, Sherlock onemocněl hrozným nachlazením. („To máš za to,“ řekl Hloupý John, klidný a usměvavý a pitomý jak Buddha). Po dalších dvou dnech kašlání a sípání a pití nekonečného množství horkého čaje a dramatického kácení se na jakýkoli vhodný kus nábytku, obsazený či ne, si Sherlock oblékl pyžamo, župan, obsadil gauč a vztyčil posmrkaný bílý kapesník na znamení porážky. John zůstal nechutně při síle a zdráv celou tu dobu, a ještě nechutněji bezcitný tváří v tvář Sherlockově slabosti. Třetího dne se najednou John zahleděl přes okraj svých novin, jako kdyby mu právě něco docvaklo.

„Jsi potichu,“ pravil posmrkanými kapesníky pokrytému zámotku modrého hedvábí, nataženému na gauči. „Až moc potichu. Ještě jsi dneska ani jednou nezabrblal.“

Sherlock otevřel ústa k odpovědi a vyšel z něj pisklavý skřek.

John složil noviny. „Promiň, nerozuměl jsem.“ Sherlock otevřel ústa a zkusil to znovu. Ozval se další skřek, následovaný zběsilým máváním rukou kolem krku. John se usmál a vědoucně pokývl.

„Tak fajn.“ Johnovy trochu studené prsty prohmatávaly Sherlockův krk a čelist. Sherlock zavřel oči a zkoušel se neklepat, protože mu nebyla zima.

„Hmmm. Zdá se mi to trochu nateklé. Bolí to?“

Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou.

„No, vypadá to jako stará dobrá laryngytida. Předepsal bych hodně tekutin, dostatek odpočinku a hlavně, žádné mluvení.“ Tvářil se velmi vážně. Pak se zazubil. Zlomyslně. Sherlock se zrudka posadil, kapesníky a časopisy se rozlétly po podlaze. John sledoval, jak Sherlock zoufale pátrá na přeplněném konferenčním stolku po použitelném papíře a žádný nenachází.

„Ach, pero, království za pero–“

Sherlock se zašklebil. Složité, netrpělivé a třepotavé pohyby jeho rukou připomínaly ze všeho nejvíc dva nepříčetné kolibříky.

„Všechna pera jsi minulý týden rozebral, když jsi dělal tu inkoustovou bombu, vzpomínáš?“ John stál před ním s rukama v bok. „Co se děje?“

Sherlock se zašklebil hůř a ukázal na Johna, potom na svůj krk. A znovu. A ještě jednou. Pak si založil ruce a teatrálně se složil zpátky na gauč.

John se zasmál. Nahlas. „Cože? Obviňuješ mě? Myslíš si, že tvůj stav je _moje_ vina?“ Zasmál se ještě jednou, hlasitěji.

Sherlock důrazně přikývl, potěšen svými úžasnými pantomimickými schopnostmi.

John se k němu naklonil a nasadil svůj Vážný Výraz. „Něco ti prozradím, kamaráde. Nikdo, a zvlášť ne já, se tě neprosil, abys do té zatracené řeky skákal za mnou. Měl jsem to _dokonale pod kontrolou–_ “

Sherlock ho nakopl do holeně bosou nohou, což ho bolelo víc, než to bolelo Johna, pak vztáhl ruku, drapnul hrst Johnova svetru a stáhl ho na sedačku vedle sebe. Pak zabodl dlouhý, hubený prst doprostřed Johnova hrudníku.

„Au,“ řekl John. Sherlock ho dloubl znova, důrazněji. „ _Au._ “

Sherlock se napřáhl, aby ho dloubl znova, a John mu sevřel zápěstí. „Tak _fajn_. Já. Má maličkost. John Hamish Wat–“

Sherlock přikývl, a zamával rukama dopředu a zpátky, dopředu a zpátky, sekaje naprázdno do vzduchu. John svraštil obočí.

„…lítám?“

Sherlock potřásl hlavou. Blbec, blbec, blbec. Zkusil to znova. Zahrozil prstem, sem a tam, sem a tam.

„Zlobivý! Jsem zlobivý kluk? No, musím uznat, že nejsi první, kdo si to–“

Sherlock si sevřel spánky a zavrčel. Či spíše zaskřípal. Zkusil to ještě jednou. Oběma ukazováčky vytvořil písmeno X.

„Upíři!“

Sherlock dopadl nazad a praštil hlavou o zeď. Chtělo se mu brečet.

„Dělám si z tebe legraci, Sherlocku. Tak fajn. _Ne_. Já ne co?“

Povzbuzen, Sherlock si přejel prstem po hrdle tak dramaticky, jak to jen bylo možné. Pak předvedl viselce v oprátce a završil to zabodnutím imaginárního nože do své hrudi a umírající scénou. Pohlédl na Johna, který se na něj díval, s tváří zas pro jednou vážnou.

„Ale Sherlocku, já přece neumřel.“

Sherlock se posadil. Zavrtěl hlavou. Vrtěl s ní dál a dál, dokud John nevzal jeho obličej do teplých, suchých dlaní, a nezastavil ho.

„Každý jednou umře, Sherlocku.“ John se usmál. „Tak to prostě je.“

Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou, dloubnul Johna do hrudníku, tentokrát ne tak prudce, a znovu zavrtěl hlavou. John povzdechl a zavřel oči. Když je zas otevřel, velice se leskly. Sherlock ho upřeně pozoroval, celé tělo napjaté, ústa stažená.

„No dobrá, nežádáš zrovna málo, a kdyby to byl kdokoliv jiný, tak bych si to dvakrát rozmyslel, ale… uvidím, co se dá dělat, jo? Ale pamatuj si, jen proto, že jsi nemocný. Hádám, že ti to dlužím.“

Sherlock přikývl a po tváři se mu rozlila úleva.

„Zkusím to… nikdy neumřít. Oukej?“ John konečně pustil jeho obličej a složil ruce do klína, kde je svíral velice pevně.

Sherlock znovu přikývl a otevřel ústa, ale v ten moment si uvědomil, že je skoro rád, že nemůže mluvit, protože cokoliv z toho, co chtěl říct, by věci dokonale pokazilo.

 

//

 

3\. **Dokonale se opít a muchlovat se na veřejnosti**

Jednoho jasného a chladného večera v pozdním listopadu John vyštval Sherlocka z bytu poté, co v něm Sherlock strávil pět nekonečných dní škubáním stránek z učebnic medicíny, vytvářením jedovatých směsí na kuchyňském stole a v kuchyňském dřezu, a vynecháváním koupele a jídla. Venkovní vzduch mu vrazil pořádnou facku, ale v hospodě to bylo ještě tisíckrát horší, hlasité a dusivé a hemžící se nepříjemnými lidmi, kteří mu plnili hlavu nepříjemnými pohledy, zvuky a pachy. Skrčil se do toho nejtemnějšího kouta a přál si, aby to všechno prostě zmizelo. John, pintu na půl cesty k ústům, po něm mrknul.

„V pořádku?“

Sherlock se zmohl jen na zavrtění hlavou, miniaturní pohyb doleva a doprava.

John se zakřenil a posunul jeho drink blíž k němu.

„Uvolni se, Sherlocku,“ řekl mu do ucha. „Tohle má být zábava.“

„Ale není. Vůbec. Popravdě, je to naprostý opak zábavy. Jen v této chvíli mě napadá minimálně dvě stě čtrnáct jiných činností, na kterých bych se podílel raději než sedět tady v té hrozné, hlučné, smradlavé–“

John poposunul sklenici ještě blíž. Sherlock ji ztuha uchopil a pokusil se uklidnit svoje dýchání. John dopil a objednal další rundu.

„Proč jsem s tímhle souhlasil?“ zeptal se Sherlock a potom to zopakoval, hlasitěji, protože John ho neslyšel. Nebo ignoroval.

„Protože jednou za čas je dobré být ve společnosti,“ řekl John. „A Mike mě pozval, a já pozval tebe. Tohle přátelé dělávají.“

„Údajně. A vůbec, kde je Mike?“

John mrkl na hodinky. „Už by tu měl být. Říkal, že bude mít trochu zpoždění–“

Johna vyrušilo cosi, co znělo jako deset tisíc liber skla tříštícího se o zem kdesi za nimi, následováno sborem nevázaných výkřiků, jásotem a potleskem, což vyústilo v Sherlockovo totální smyslové přetížení. Zavřel oči. Příliš, příliš, příliš. Popadl pintu, která stála před ním, a začal pít, a pil a pil a nepřestával – dokud nezjistil, že je vyváděn předními dveřmi dvěma cizinci, jen o něco málo později. Zajímavé. Taky ovšem matoucí.

Podíval se napravo.

„Johne,“ řekl. Podíval se nalevo. „Mike! Kde ses tu vzal?“

John protočil panenky. „Nikdy víc,“ prohlásil, uhýbaje pod plnou vahou nekoordinovaného Sherlocka.

„Nechápu to,“ řekl Sherlock a zaklonil hlavu. Nebe bylo tak černé! A úplně nekonečné! A byl tam měsíc! Krásný měsíc! Jak to, že si předtím nevšiml toho měsíce? „Proč už jdeme pryč? Báječně jsme se bavili.“ Zarazil se. „Že jo?“

„Ale jo. Dokud jsi nevylezl na stůl. A pak z něj nespadl. A pak jsi začal balit barmana. Barmana, ne barmanku. Který navíc nebyl gay. A pak ses rozhodl, že ty budeš dělat barmana, a pak–“

„Cože jsem?“ Sherlock se zastavil. Zapotácel se. „To bych nikdy neudělal.“

„Ale udělal. A nejen to.“ John byl naštvaný. Sherlock to věděl, protože Johnovy prsty se mu zarývaly do paže mnohem, mnohem silněji, než bylo třeba. „Vidíš, _tohle_ se stane, když se pořád straníš lidí. Tohle se stane, když konečně–“

„Hele, bacha,“ řekl Mike a zapletly se mu nohy. John zjistil, že Mike není v o moc lepším stavu než Sherlock, a na chvilku přivřel oči.

„Kde je nějaký zasraný taxi?“ zařval.

„Nechci taxi. Chci se projít,“ oznámil Sherlock. „Moje hlava dělá srandovní věci. A moje nohy. Potřebuju to vyčistit, na vzduchu. Hlavu, ne nohy, samozřejmě.“

„Tvoje hlava dělá srandovní věci, protože jsi ožralý jak křeček, Sherlocku. Šest drinků? Šest, co jsem viděl. A celý týden jsi nejedl. Copak tě fakt musím pořád hlídat, každou vteřinu?“

Mike se zahihňal.

Sherlock vysvobodil své paže ze zajetí. „Johne,“ pravil a rozhodil ruce k nebi. „Podívej se na nebe! Podívej se na ten měsíc! Je tak krásný! To je měsíc pro milence!“

John mrkl nahoru. „Jo. Parádní. Co kdybys mi teď pomohl–“

Nedořekl, protože se ocitl zády proti cihlové zdi hospody a Sherlock ho líbal tak, jak Johna ještě nikdy nikdo nelíbal. Sherlockovy rty byly studené a chutnaly jako pivo a whiskey a bůhví co zvládl zkonzumovat, když se John nedíval, a do háje, líbat doopravdy uměl. Ovšemže uměl. _Ovšem_. Jeho holé ruce (kde měl rukavice? Svoje velmi drahé rukavice? Copak je zapomněl uvnitř? John to bude muset zkontrolovat, protože kdyby se ztratily, Sherlock bude ráno zuřit) přidržovaly Johnovu tvář, dlouhé, studené prsty mu přejížděly po zátylku a jeho ústa, vláčná díky alkoholu, hodovala v Johnových ústech a na jeho jazyku, sakra, _jazyku._ Všechno to bylo velice horké a vlhké a hebké a úžasné a John nemohl dýchat. Prameny vlasů se mu zachytávaly o cihly za hlavou a on vztáhl ruku, aby od sebe Sherlocka odstrčil a mohl se nadechnout, ale namísto toho se mu ruce zapletly do Sherlockova kabátu a do háje, vždyť ho přitáhl ještě blíž.

Sherlock najednou přestal a odtáhl se, dost na to, aby John zalapal po dechu.

„Jsi namol.“ Johnův hlas zněl legračně, jakoby spolkl hrst písku.

„Však ty taky.“

„Ne, já ne. Fakt ne. Rozhodně ne tolik jako ty, protože hele, to byla ta zaručeně nejbláznivější–“

Někdo si odkašlal. John a Sherlock pohlédli doleva. Mike. Mike Stamford tam stál a křenil se a pokyvoval, pokyvoval a křenil se. John by mu nejraději jednu vrazil, rovnou do té pokyvující, křenící se tváře.

„Necítím se dobře,“ řekl Sherlock.

„Tak teda fajn,“ řekl John, narovnal se, proklouzl mezi zdí a Sherlockovou náručí, a celkem marně se pokusil uhladit si vlasy. „Pojďme najít nějaké to zatracené taxi, a čím dřív, tím zatraceně líp.“

 

//

 

4\. **A ihned poté vyjádřit nevhodné pocity vůči Mikeovi Stamfordovi**

 

Společně zvládli dotáhnout Sherlocka do taxíku, z taxíku a nahoru po schodech do Baker Street, aniž by jakékoliv tělesné tekutiny neplánovaně opustily – či přistály na oblečení – kteréhokoliv z nich.

Když ho hodili na gauč tak neohrabaně, jak to jen šlo, John byl už dávno protivně střízlivý, Mike byl otravně společenský, a Sherlock byl pořád namol. Zasténal a zabořil tvář do polštářů. John chvilkově zauvažoval, jestli by se tak Sherlock nemohl udusit, a pak zjistil, že by mu to ani moc nevadilo.

„Díky, kámo,“ řekl John. Mike se usmál, přikývl a nevypadal, že by se mu chtělo odejít.

„Bylo mi potěšením,“ řekl a vypadal, že to myslí vážně. Zřejmě se doopravdy skvěle bavil. „Měli bychom to zopáknout, zas někdy. Brzo.“

„Ani omylem,“ řekl John.

„No dobře,“ řekl Mike.

„Tak fajn,“ řekl John.

„Takže,“ řekl Mike. Přejel pohledem ze Sherlocka na Johna a zpátky. „ _Takže_.“ Znělo to jako otázka.

„Takže nic,“ řekl John. Posadil se do svého oblíbeného křesla, opřel se, zavřel oči a pokusil se uspořádat si myšlenky. „Sherlock nepije. Nikdy. Prostě nepije alkohol a zřídkakdy jí a má mizivou sebekontrolu, když se dá do pití, což jsi ostatně viděl sám, než jsme vypadli z té zatracené hospody, a dneska zkrátka vypil přesmíru a no… já byl… na ráně. Ani si to nebude pamatovat. A vůbec nic to neznamenalo. Což je všecko. Tečka.“

„Hmmm,“ řekl Mike. John otevřel oči. Fakt si přál, aby se Mike konečně přestal křenit. Sherlock zasténal.

„Jsi v pořádku, Sherlocku?“ zeptal se Mike. Sherlock otevřel jedno oko.

„Ty,“ prohlásil.

„Jo.“

„ _Ty_ ,“ ozval se Sherlock trochu hlasitěji, prst napřažený zhruba Mikeovým směrem. „Tohle je všechno _tvoje_ vina.“

„Najednou!“ Mike se hihňal. Uvelebil se vedle Sherlocka, který se pokusil přesunout do vzpřímené polohy.

John vzdychl a promnul si obličej. „Ještě jednou díky, Mike.“ Zagestikuloval směrem ke dveřím. Mike ho ignoroval, protože poslouchal Sherlocka, jak plácá nesmysly.

„Jo. Jojoje. Máš vůbec ponětí, co jsi způsobil ten den, kdy jsi zavedl Johna do té laboratoře?“

„Povídej,“ zakřenil se Mike. Jeho kulatý obličej byl velice rudý.

„Ty,“ Sherlock dloubl Mikea do ramene, „jsi změnil běh dějin. Změnil jsi všecko. Změnil jsi život Johnovi, a definitivně jsi změnil život _mně._ Víš to? Opravdu jakože smrtelně vážně fakticky jo.“

Mike se usmál.

„A opravdicky fakticky výborně, moc moc prímovně.“ Sherlock se usmál v odpověď. „A nepřipadá mi, že bych ti kdy pořádně poděkoval, takže, díky. Díky, Mike. Díky díky díkydíkydíky–“

„Sherlocku,“ řekl John. Nikdo ho neposlouchal.

„John by ti měl taky poděkovat. Už ti poděkoval?“ Podíval se na Johna. „Poděkoval jsi vůbec Mikeovi?“

„Díky, Mike,“ John procedil skrz zuby.

„A víš co ještě?“ dodal Sherlock, podíval se zpět na Mikea a naklonil hlavu. John zasténal.

„Jsi hezkej chlap.“

John povzdychl. Mike zamrkal. „Já… hezkej?“

Sherlock vehementně kývl. „Jo jo.“ Naklonil se k jeho krku. Mike zařval. John vyskočil.

„On mě olízl! Ten pitomec mi olízl ucho!“

John Sherlocka podepřel a usadil se vedle něj z druhé strany. Sherlock se mezi nimi zakymácel. „Jo. To on dělává. Občas.“

„A ty,“ Sherlock pokračoval a mávnul kamsi zhruba směrem k Johnovi.

„Bože můj,“ řekl John.

„Ty nejsi _doopravdy_ hloupý.“

„To vím.“

„Nebylo hezké, že jsem to řekl. Byl jsem jen… rozčilený. Strašně rozčilený. Kvůli té hlouposti, cos udělal.“ Zarazil se. „Ty nejsi hloupý. Jen malý.“ Pohladil Johna po hlavě. „A roztomilý.“

Mike se zahihňal. John se cítil velmi vražedně a velmi střízlivě.

„Abych to shrnul,“ řekl Sherlock, „máme rádi Mikea, John a já. Ale nemilujeme ho, protože milujeme jeden druhého.“

John vzdychl.

„ _Správně?_ “ napověděl Sherlock a vzal Johna loktem do žeber. John se na něj velice dlouho díval. Sherlock ho nabral ještě jednou.

„Správně,“ John přikývl. „Jo. Máme.“

„Protože nás svedl dohromady. A teď jsme pohromadě. A nebyli bychom pohromadě, kdyby nebylo Mikea. A proto ho máme rádi. Moc.“

Mike se zakřenil. John povzdychl. Sherlock škytl a ztěžka se uvelebil na Johnovi. Ruka mu vklouzla do jeho a dýchal mu na krk. Bylo to vlhké a bylo to cítit pivem.

„Máme rádi Mikea. Jakože fakticky opravdu jo.“

 

//

 

5\. **A nakonec, zdobit vánoční stromeček**

V mrazivém a větrném odpoledni čtyřiadvacátého prosince Sherlock vpadl do bytu a okamžitě se zarazil, závan chladu v patách. Voněl po sněhu.

„Co,“ dotázal se, „je tohle?“

John se narovnal na místě, kde se předtím krčil na podlaze, a rozpřáhl ruce.  „Není to zjevné?“

 _Bylo_ to zjevné, ale Sherlock měl své pochyby. V předchozích letech John a paní Hudsonová vždycky vyzdobili byt na svátky v předstihu, ale letos paní Hudsonová odjela k sestře, což ponechalo Johna jako jediného odpovědného za všechny veselé a blýskavé záležitosti. Chtěl si promluvit o výzdobě, a Sherlock samozřejmě neřekl tak ani onak, ani se nezdálo, že by si všímal, co bylo vůbec za měsíc, až se nakonec John prostě sebral a udělal to. Stromek byl trošku moc velký a trošku nakřivo, ale voněl nádherně a John vypadal nádherně a Sherlock zrovna uzavřel další případ, ale na tom zrovna vůbec nezáleželo.

Na kuchyňském stole stála lepenková krabice, trochu odrbaná, nacpaná mezi zkumavky a mikroskop. Sherlock na ni mrknul, potom na Johna, který maličko pokrčil ramenem.

„Nevím. Myslel jsem, že bys chtěl… pomoct, letos.“

Sherlock přemýšlel. Lehce by mohl odmítnout, pod jakoukoliv záminkou, a John by ho stejně jednoduše nechal být, ale namísto toho si vytřásl sníh z kabátu a přikývl.

„Ano.“

John měl na sobě svůj vánoční svetr a pustil vánoční muziku a oběma jim nalil vánoční punč a společně zdobili jejich vánoční stromeček. Když byli konečně hotoví, v bytě už byla docela tma.

„Prima. A teď koukej.“

John zapojil světelné řetězy. Sherlockovo srdce bylo najednou velmi jasné, velice lehké, a musel několikrát polknout, než mohl mluvit. „To je… krásné.“

„Je.“

Snědli večeři a potom seděli se svými punči, v tichu a měkké záři řetězů, a hodnou chvíli nemluvili.

„Přemýšlíš někdy o tom, jaký by byl tvůj život, kdybychom se nepotkali?“

John se usmál. „Někdy. Hlavně když mě někdo málem zastřelí, nebo se málem utopím, nebo mě někdo málem vykuchá–“

„Tak jsem to nemyslel.“

„Já vím. Ano, někdy o tom přemýšlím. Ty taky?“

„Když na to myslím, cítím se… nešťastně, tak se snažím na to nemyslet.“

„No, vždyť nemusíš, víš. Nemá to přece smysl. Potkali jsme se, a tady nás máš.“

„Jo.“

Sherlock si usrkl punče a popotáhl v prstech nitku na svých kalhotách.

„Všechno je to prostě tak náhodné, ten život! Jak to lidi snášejí? Potkávat určité lidi na určitých místech a nevědět, jak nás ti lidé ovlivní, jestli dobře, nebo špatně, a co když to nejsou ti správní lidé? Jak to můžeme vědět? Je to prostě tak–“

„Děsivé?“

Sherlock polkl a pokrčil rameny. „Náhoda. Štěstí.“

„Nevím, jestli věřím na náhodu. Věřím na osud. Být ve šťastném znamení.“

„To není moc vědecké.“

„Ne, není.“

„Všechno nakonec vede zpátky k Mikeovi. To on je odpovědný. On–“

„Nezačínej. Prosím. Prostě. S tím. Nezačínej.“

Sherlock zmlknul. Světla blikala. Venku padal sníh na cizince brodící se jejich vlastními životy. John se na něj zahleděl.

„Skutečnost je, že jsme se potkali, ne? Nemůžeš být prostě… spokojený s tím, jak to je?“

Sherlock přikývl. To mohl. To opravdu mohl. Zrovna teď se cítil opravdu spokojeně.

John si odkašlal. „Taky jsi mi to mohl prostě říct, víš.“

Dlouho nikdo nic neřekl. Nakonec Sherlock natočil hlavu lehce k Johnovi.

„Co?“

„Mně. Mohl jsi to říct prvně mně. Víš. Dřív, než jsi to řekl zatracenému Mikeovi Stamfordovi.“

Další dlouhé mlčení, tentokrát poněkud trapnější než to předchozí. Tentokrát si odkašlal Sherlock.

„Asi ano.“

„A popravdě, to jsi fakt musel být napůl mimo, abys… vyjádřil své city?“

Sherlock se zašklebil. „Prosím tě, Johne. City?“ Zaškubal se mu ret. John se usmál.

„Na Mikea,“ řekl a pozdvihl sklenici.

„Na Mikea.“

Po chvíli Sherlock sklouzl z křesla, schoulil se před Johnovým a opřel se o jeho hřejivé, pevné nohy. Po další chvíli mu John položil ruku na hlavu a začal se mu probírat ve vlasech.

„To se mi líbí,“ řekl Sherlock.

„Říkal jsem si, že by mohlo.“

Vánoční stromeček a sníh a víno a Johnova ruka na jeho hlavě a jeho hlava v Johnově klíně a více sněhu a dárky a cukroví a koláč a balíčky a příští týden paní Hudsonová a v tuto chvíli, právě v tuto chvíli, _všechno_. Všechno.

Pak John pohnul rukou. Zakryl si ústa. Zívnul. A bylo po té chvíli. Sherlock se usmál.

Vztáhl ruku, našel Johnovy prsty a pevně je sevřel.

Venku dál padal sníh.


End file.
